<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wild hearts and empty cages by Anxiety_Elemental</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856191">wild hearts and empty cages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Elemental/pseuds/Anxiety_Elemental'>Anxiety_Elemental</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Elemental/pseuds/Anxiety_Elemental</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(A collection of daemon au snippets)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wild hearts and empty cages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've written a bunch of snippets of an Overwatch daemon au that aren't connected by anything other than setting, have different characters, and vary greatly in terms of length. This is just so I can put all of them in one place. There's no over arching plot line, just speculation about what Overwatch would be like with daemons. Mostly because I'm a huge slut for daemon aus.</p>
<p>First up, Junkrat and Roadhog, Or: Junkrat in a daemon au more like <i>oh no there’s two of them.</i></p>
<p>Also this is a draft so if you're reading this oops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their bike had gotten wrecked. Again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least this time they’d managed to drive it, spluttering and coughing, all the way back to heir hideout. It had been a successful heist otherwise: they got all the loot they wanted, neither Roadhog or Junkrat, or either of their daemons, had been shot this time, and they’d blown up a bunch of stuff. A good job and a good getaway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The downside was that Roadhog had to take their poor bike half apart to repair the damage. So he’d hauled their toolkit over and went to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At his side was Mia, a grizzled old boar, wiry black fur turing gray around her snout.One tusk was broken, snapped in half, the other tipped in metal, crudely bolted on. (That had been a desperate thing from the Crisis, when they would try anything that might give an advantage over the bots. It hadn’t worked. It did work just fine on anyone that wasn’t an omnic, it turned out later.) She lacked the dexterity to help him with his work, so instead she was taking a nap at his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind them, Junkrat and Sprocket (Roadhog only ever heard him call her Sprocket), were working on something else at their workbench, Roadhog didn’t much care what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roadhog had no idea what Junkrat’s daemon was, some kind of large rodent for sure. Big ears, black eyes, raggedy fur, and little paws that could hold small tools, press buttons, or claw at eyes. Whatever she was, it wasn’t important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was important was the absolute <em>racket</em> the two of them could make.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Need more... something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boom! Much more boom!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know that! Gotta figure out how first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Casing too think? Oooh! Try this!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A clatter, the sound of a drill, and a loud pop. A pair of wild cackles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes yes yes! Boom!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many more a these you reckon we need, Sprocket?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Many many! Many many more!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think we got enough of this stuff for... eight more?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eight is many!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quiet!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia’s eyes were open now, glaring over at Junkrat and Sprocket. Roadhog turned his head slightly to look at the pair. The junker’s daemon was sitting on his head with something sizzling in her paws. Junkrat shrank back a little, then glanced up at Roadhog, who said nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quiet now,” said Sprocket, in her smallest possible voice, “We promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia grunted, settled back down, and closed her eyes. Roadhog turned back to the bike, he had to figure out how to repair a transmission with whatever garbage they had around. Behind him Junkrat and Sprocket continued, their voices straining to not move above a whisper.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>